Different Worlds
by power-to-the-underdog
Summary: Chloe's sent through different universes, but will there be a chlollie ending in each one of them? This story contains a whole lot of A/U so just heads up.
1. Chapter 1

This is how I think Chloe should have spent her time after the trade. This story line only goes untill, 10x1, everything after is all me :)

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Crap why does my head hurt." Chloe said coming to. Last thing that she remembered was that the suicide squad had one of Clarks Kyriptonian devices; it was a gray hexagonal diamond. She tried to stop them from getting them and the diamond started to glow. Then everything went black, and now here she was.<p>

"Where am I?" she said, she was in an ally, the sky seem gray, and the feel of the air seemed so, gloomy. But as she looked even closer, it was undeniably, Metropolis. She walked down the street cautious of ever move around her, but there was nothing. The streets were bare; there wasn't a person for miles. Then all her answers smacked her in the face, literally, a newspaper hit her face.

"At least now, I can see what the hell is going on." she said whipping the paper from her face and skimming over it. The first thing that she saw was a full piece exposé of Ultraman, and not heroic praise, but a full on, villainies story of his evil doings. Each sentence spoke of a robbery, corruption, and murder. And each on of his "skills" consisted of super strength, super speed, and heat version, which were powers that she was all too familiar with. "Clark, what has gotten into you?" she whispered as she finished reading the article, then she flipped thought the rest of the pages, and found something that surprised he shit out of her.

The title of the section was, "The New Queen of Metropolis", and then under it, was a picture of Lois and Oliver kissing. It only took her the first couple lines to see that Oliver and Lois were getting married and that they have been going out for years. She hadn't been gone that long for the world to go crazy, first evil Clark, then Oliver and Lois getting married. The last part didn't even make sense, ya they dated a couple years ago, but they called it splits. And right before the trade, Oliver told her, Chloe, that he loves her, but now he's getting married to Lois, of all people, her cousin.

A couple minutes later she arrived to watchtower to find it empty. This was getting even weirder, so she decided to head to the Daily Planet; at least there she could get some answers from Lois. But what she didn't expect was that, it was owned by Oliver Queen, and ran by none other then Lois.

"Excuse me I need to talk to Lois." Chloe said to a small petite woman with red hair, which was tied up into a tight bun. She was obviously Lois's assistant, she looked at Chloe with irritated eyes, and was about to speak when Lois stepped out of her office.

"Margret, Can you hold my calls, I'm meeting with Oliver for lunch," Lois said to the red head. Lois was clad in a purple blouse and a long business skirt.

"Lois thank god," Chloe ran towards Lois giving her hugging her. Lois on the other hand went completely stiff at this, and it didn't go unnoticed by her. Chloe pulled back and stared into Lois eyes and saw nothing but confusion.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Lois said earnestly, "You look familiar though." Lois stared at her from head to toe trying to remember the strange girl in front of her.

"Lois, this isn't funny," Chloe said looking at her in disbelief, how she could forget her, "Lois I'm your cousin, Chloe, Chloe Sullivan. You know we used to play intrepid reporter when we were kids." she said, with a little sadness in her words.

Lois started to cry at Chloe's words, "Chloe, is that really you?" She whispered bring her hands on Chloe's shoulders, staring at her like she was a ghost.

" Ya it me Lo." Chloe said putting her hands on Lois's.

"But how? You've been missing for 7 years." she the brunet said, hugging her. But this time Chloe went stiff, and she pulled away.

"Lo what are you talking about, I've only been gone for, a month at most." Chloe said raising an eyebrow at her cousin.

"No, you've been gone for 7 years. You went missing sophomore year, when you were chasing a big lead on Clark Luthor." Lois said crying even harder at the memory.

" Sophomore year, I was kidnapped a couple time's but I always made it thought, wait a minute did you just say Clark Luthor?" Chloe said baffled by the last part. Lois on the other hand just nodded, completely unaware how strange that sounded.

"Ya, Clark Luthor, Linoal Luthor's evil, conniving son." Lois said eyes filling with rage.

"You mean Lex right?"

"Lax? Chloe, Lex died." Lois explained.

" All of this doesn't make sense." Chloe said wiping her face with her hand.

"Why don't we do this at the coffee house, you can meet my fiancé and tell us about what happened." Lois said gripping Chloe's hand like it she let go, she would disappear.

"Ya" Chloe said, hoping to get some answers from Oliver.

* * *

><p>Oliver was so stressed, apparently someone, undeniably Ultraman, broke into Queen Labs and stole research on green meteor rock he found in Smallville. The now he has to deal with Luthor Corp. trying to buy out his company. What he really needs now someone to talk to, it saw one of the many reasons that he got engaged to Lois. She had everything that he wanted in a girl, she wanted justice and wasn't afraid to fight for it.<p>

"Oliver, you won't believe who came to my office today," Lois said snapping him out of his thought, as she sat in the chair next to him.

" Who," Oliver said, giving her a fake smile, not wanting her to know that anything was wrong, and he kissed her on the lips.

Chloe was about to make her appearance, but was taken back by the seen in front of her. She felt her heart break just a little.

"You remember when I told you about my cousin Chloe, Well this is her." Lois grinned as she waved for Chloe to come and sit with them.

"You mean this is THE Chloe? The one that went missing?" Oliver asked in disbelief. Lois nodded as Chloe took the set across from them.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen, it's nice to finally meet you" He said extending a hand to Chloe. When they shook hands, both of the felt a jolt of electricity run through their bodies. Chloe was the first one to pull away, remembering that Oliver was engaged to Lois.

"Chloe, Chloe Sullivan," The petit blonde said stumbling a little on her words.

"So where were you all these years?" Oliver asked curious.

" Amm, I'm just going to get a cup of coffee," Chloe said changing the subject.

"Here I'll grab the drinks, what do you want?" Oliver asked looking at both women.

"I'll have a Cameral mocha late with a double shoot." Chloe said, feeling the caffeine withdrawal. Since she has been held by the suicide squad, she hasn't drunken coffee, or even so less as to seeing coffee.

"Just the same way you liked it back in High School. I'll just have what she's having." Lois said staring at Chloe, before turning to Oliver.

"I'll be back in sec ladies," he said, see that they needed family time. When he was gone Lois was the one to talk.

" If you don't want to talk about it yet, I understand. But just know that when you're ready, I'll be here to listen." Lois said squeezing the blonde's hand.

"Lo the thing is I don't remember any of this that you said. It almost feels like this is some alternate reality." Chloe spoke with confusion. "That must be it, this has to be another reality, you said that Clark was Lionel's son right?" Chloe asked. Lois nodded, "How does this Clark Luthor look exactly?" Chloe continued.

Lois looked at Chloe like she was crazy, but she still showed her a picture of 'Clark Luthor' from her phone. One glance at the picture and Chloe's theory all fit. "What does this have to do with anything?" Lois asked completely confused.

" See the person that you call Clark Luthor is actually Clark Kent in my world. Instead of being found by, lineal he was found by the Kent's." Chloe explained. "In my world he's a good guy, but this heartless Luthor."

"Okay let's say that your theory is true, how'd you get here?" Lois asked, partly believing in her story. But just as Chloe was about to speak, Lois got a call about Ultraman terrorizing downtown Metropolis.

"Duty call, its okay I'll talk to you later okay," Chloe said knowingly.

"I'll hold you to that. Amm can you tell Oliver that I had to go," Lois said gathering her stuff.

"Okay, be safe, and go get'em," Chloe smiled waving her off.

A couple minutes after Lois left, Oliver arrived with their drinks. "Where's Lois?" He asked looking around.

" She had to cover a story," Chloe said grabbing her coffee from Oliver. " Ollie, can I ask you something?" Chloe said his nickname, without even thinking about it.

" Ya," He said, ignoring how his nickname on her lips felt so right.

Chloe brought her lips next to his ears and whispered, "Are you the Green Arrow?"

Oliver shuddered from her breath on his earlobe, and pulled away. "Green Arrow? What's that?" he asked confused.

"Okay what If I told you that I was from another universe?" she said with all seriousness in her voice.

"I would tell you that you are crazy," He said laughing, but quickly sobered up after seeing her expression.

"In my world, the person you call Ultraman, is the Blurr. In my world though, he's a force for good."

" And what am I? You asked me if I was the Green Arrow, who exactly is that?" Oliver asked curious.

"He's fights for justice, some people call him a vigilante, but he's out there everyday protecting people, so they can go back to their love ones. He's the one that I L….." she stopped herself, before she said "love", but she continued, "He's my knight in shinning leather" Chloe barely whisper, as she started to cry.

* * *

><p>I know a little bit of a cliff hanger, but it's worth it. Next chapters going to be filled with drama.<p>

_**So review, review, review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that i haven't been updating. Oh and P.S. to all those critic's out there. I'm sorry that my grammer sucks, I'm still in high school, which just got out i might add :) , and im trying to get better okay.

* * *

><p>Oliver stood there silently hearing, Chloe talk about his other self with such love and admiration. Her story sounded crazy, and he just meet her, but something inside of him told him that he could trust her.<p>

" I know it sounds crazy, and you have no reason to trust me, but please believe me." Chloe said whipping her tears away.

" Okay let's say I do believe you, what can I do, I'm not the hero that you think I am. Here in this reality I'm just a plain old billionaire." Oliver said feeling like a disappointment, compared to his parallel self.

" Oliver in any universe is not plain, Lois filled me in on what's happening here, I know you tried to stand up to Ultraman and the Luthors by your self. You're a hero, in any world, okay," Chloe said, grabbing his hand squeezing it reassuringly.

" Thanks but I would beg to disagree." Oliver said skeptically.

" You shouldn't think of yourself like that. What your doing now, your parents would be proud of you, in what ever you do," Chloe said retracting her hand. Oliver felt a little empty without the warmth of her hand. " and as far as helping me you can just give me a computer I can use, the latest and greatest would be best." Chloe smirked.

" I may not parade around in green leather, but I still am the CEO of the best tech company in the world."

It has been about seven years since she was captured and constantly experimented on. It has been seven years since Clark Luthor, of not seeing her family, took her. She was broken out of her thoughts, from the rattling of the door. She looked up to see the guards clad in black, shove her cellmate in the room. She rushed to her friends' side surveying the damage.

"What happened?" Chloe asked worry in her voice. He had a large gash on his arm, which was dripping with blood. His face, neck, and legs were covered with scratches, jagged and deep.

" Some of the guards were hitting some of the kids, I tried to protect them, but hey just hit them and hit them." The Muscular blonde man said, eyes glazing over with tears.

Chloe put his head on her lap, running her hand through his hair. She placed another hand on his wounds, bracing herself for the pain.

But before she could do anything, his hand shoot up, grabbing her wrist. " Chloe please, don't . I can handle this," he said, not wanting to heal him.

" A.C., please let me do this, I couldn't look at myself, knowing that I could do something to help you." Chloe pleaded.

" And I can't let you take my wounds away, because, I was the one that was hurt not you, I can't let get hurt because your trying to heal me." A.C. said with love in his voice.

" I'm sorry," is all that she said, before a bright white light engulfed them.

" welcome to r humble abode." Oliver said, as the elevator stopped at the penthouse. It was practically the same as the penthouse in her universe, but you could see female changes across the house.

" Does Lois live here," Chloe asked voice a little shaken.

Oliver looked at her in silence for a moment before answering. " Ya, Ammmm, she moved in with me a couple months ago." He opened his mouth to speak again, but he was cut off.

" So where's this amazing computer that you were boasting about?" Chloe said, hoping to change the subject.

" It's over here," Oliver said, leading her to his office. " You can use this," he said opening the door to a slick silver computer.

" Thank" She said moving into the seat in front of the computer.

" So what exactly are you trying to find anyway?" the billionaire asked curious to know what she was up to.

" I got here by this alien tech, that Ultraman, I don't think it's a good idea to just barge in there and take tech. I might know his weakness, plus I don't think it'll be unguarded." Chloe said pausing looking up to him. " In the universe I'm from, you aren't the only hero I know, We have a team of heroes." she said eye back on the screen. " I might not have superpowers, but I know 4 people that do."

After about 30 minutes, Chloe got a some of the locations of her team. But to Oliver's surprise, Chloe's face fell, to a dumbfounded frown. " What's wrong?" Oliver asked a little scared of of the answer

" In my world, Lionel Luther created this secret underground project called 33.1; he experimented on meteor infected people. After he died, Lex took over and he was multiple times worse," Chloe said voice, shacking a little." he ammm, he…" she stopped eyes watering, " He took people and directed them to see how their powers worked. About a years ago, I was taken and," She stopped scrunching her face, trying to stop the tears. "I'm meteor infected, and when Lex found out he kidnapped me, tested on me, poking me with needles and …" This time she couldn't fight the tears and just completely broke down. " He has then there, he has half of the team and Chloe at 33.1" She said

Oliver wanted to kill all the Luther especially Lex, but that wouldn't help right. After his rage cleared up he looked at Chloe again and saw all the pain and fear, he wrapped her up in his arms. The sat there for an hour before Chloe started to pull away. He felt kind of empty with out her in his arms, he didn't want to admit it but she just felt so right in his arms. It was as if she was made perfectly for him.

" Ammm, can I use your bathroom," She said breaking him out of his thoughts.

" Ya, it's am, it's am, to the the right kit…kitchen." Oliver said stuttering. He mentally slapped himself, Oliver Queen does not stutter, and especially not with the cousin of you fiancé.

" Thanks," Chloe said quietly before disappearing out of the room.

"She's you fiancé's cousin, you can't go down this road she's you fiancé's cousin for god's sake" Oliver repeated to himself, when he knew that she was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Okay so I know that I left this in a bad place, but bare with me okay.<p>

Like always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, But NOT TO HARSH OKAY!


End file.
